


Thaw

by coldtea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, 2012 Phan, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldtea/pseuds/coldtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s December and the London air is frigid but Dan and Phil’s love for each other continue to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the phan drabble advent calendar! hope you enjoy it :D

Dan wakes up to a pale arm draped around his waist and soft puffs of breaths against his neck. He can feel the steady rise and fall of Phil’s chest and if he tries hard enough, he thinks he’ll be able to hear the others heartbeat.

He turns around as quietly as he can, takes in Phil’s peaceful face,  his pink lips slightly parted. Dan runs his hands through Phil’s hair which has slowly transformed into a quiff overnight and leaves a kiss to his exposed forehead. He untangles their body as gently as he can and starts to head for the kitchen.

Phil is usually a heavy sleeper but the rustle of bed sheets and the disappearance of body heat beside him causes him to wake up. Now that they’ve been sharing the same bed again, their sleeping schedules are almost in sync.

Dan can’t believe he almost lost the chance to be able to see this side of Phil, half awake and incoherent with pillow creases on his cheeks. His heart aches at the thought of mornings with no Phil by his side.

“Why are you up already? Stay a bit,” Phil mumbles as he reaches for his glasses.

Dan settles back down and buries his face in between Phil’s neck and shoulder. “I was trying to be quiet. Wanted to wake you up with coffee,” he says, voice muffled.

Phil pulls him in tighter before running his hands down Dan’s arms to his hands which he gently tugs. “Let’s go together then, I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

Of course,  Dan could make his own drink,  but the two of them know that he only drinks hot beverages when Phil makes them. It tastes better, somehow.

He jokes about having to keep Phil around for future winters, doesn’t realize the weight of his words. Dan’s about to take them back, make them seem like a joke when Phil says: “Well I guess that’s okay. You’ll keep me from accidentally burning down the flat.”

Dan thinks his words over. He wants Phil to know he’s in this for the long run. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want to burn down our future house just ‘cause you set a plushie on fire.”

The blush on Phil’s face could be because of embarrassment from the calcifer incident or Dan’s implication of them owning a house together in the future, he’s not sure. What he does know is that he could live anywhere in any condition as long as he’s with Phil.

“I love you,” he reminds Phil. Dan’s not one to express emotions so straight-forwardly, neither of them are.

Phil pulls him into an embrace and kisses his forehead. “I love you too.” They stay like that, frozen in the same spot and Dan feels the ice that has steadily been creeping in their hearts melt.

A new year is just around the corner and though 2012 hasn’t been the best, it taught the two of them to communicate. They learned that closed mouths and shut doors don’t solve anything and only causes strains in relationships. Both have said their fair share of lies, both hurt the other and it took some time but they’re finally building their relationship up again.

They learn how to say sorry, to forgive and forget. Phil learns it’s better to share his problems with Dan rather than keep them bottled up. Dan learns people will keep on prying, wondering, but in the end it’s Phil’s opinions that matter. The relationship is between the two of them and no one else.

Fiery kisses and warm words keep their love burning. Smiles that resemble the sun makes their heart grow. There will be more trouble and arguments ahead of them but when it does come, they’ll know better. It’s winter and every morning, London is covered in frost, but they’re thawing. 

 _end._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please leave kudos and tell me what you thought of it <3


End file.
